


Tutoring With Mr Novak (2)

by 5t0rmtr00p3r



Series: Detention With Mr Novak [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sounding, Student Dean, Sub!Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t0rmtr00p3r/pseuds/5t0rmtr00p3r
Summary: When Dean fails a mock exam, Mr Noval is most displeased with him.





	Tutoring With Mr Novak (2)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to be coming back to this 'verse quite so soon!
> 
> Tagged as dub/con because while Dean is becoming a willing participant in these 'tutoring' sessions, he doesn't have a safeword, can't say no, and started out being blackmailed into his current situation by his teacher so his consent should be taken with a (very large) pinch of salt.

Darkness. Dean is drowning in darkness.

His teacher is _not happy_ with him. When he'd arrived that evening, Mr Novak had immediately taken him to the playroom and dressed him in a latex bodysuit that put painful pressure on his recently pierced nipples and made him feel like a sex doll. There are two small holes in the mask so he can breathe through his nose, and a larger hole for his mouth, but nothing for his eyes. For as long as he wears the hood, he's blind.

He's strapped to a wooden Y-shaped bench, legs spread, exposing _everything_ where there's a gap in the suit to allow Mr Novak access to his hole and genitals. Thick straps across his chest and waist pin his arms to his sides. More straps bind his thighs and ankles to the branches of the Y, and a thinner one around his neck, which is angled down, makes it harder to breathe without letting him pass out.

Sound is muffled, but Mr Novak had been sure to tell him the gag silencing him resembled a girl's pussy, which is humiliating. A reminder that he simply exists to be fucked, now. Dean misses sex. The feeling of his cock surrounded by warm, wet heat. Her muscles clenching, pulling his orgasm from him. But he hasn't been able to get it up with a girl since Mr Novak started tutoring him. His dick has become pointless - just something for his teacher to play with.

Currently Mr Novak has his cock and balls encased in a cock ring, while he stands between Dean's legs and slowly fucks his cock with a sound. He'd been terrified at first, the thought of something going inside him like that, but he isn't allowed to say no. Now he both loves and hates it, but he's still resistant every time it's first put inside him. All Dean can do is moan as the ridges on the piece of metal tease him, keeping him aroused and desperate.

Eventually Mr Novak leaves the sound deep inside and moves to Dean's face, where he pushes in between the fake folds of the pussy gag and fucks his student's mouth. With every thrust in Cas groans as Dean is deprived of oxygen, and painfully reminded of the strap around his neck. It doesn't take his teacher long to come and, when he does, he pushes in deep and stays there until Dean's vision starts to blur around the edges, stars twinkle in the darkness, and he thinks he's going to pass out. He gasps in air as Mr Novak pulls out, not realising his teacher has moved until he feels the vibrator being pushed in and held against his prostate. He can't help himself - he whines. He jerks against his restraints, not sure if he's seeking more or less as he's torn between the instinct to come and the knowledge that he _can't_. The build-up of precome that is released when Mr Novak removes the sound makes it look like Dean's coming, except he's still hard.

"I was going to let you come tonight," his teacher tells him, a note of regret in his voice. "You look so beautiful when you come. And the noises you make..." He trails off wistfully. "But a _C_ , Dean? You're lucky it wasn't a _real_ exam."

_It's better than a fail_ , Dean thinks to himself, willing his teacher to realise that.

"After all the extra work we've done in detention after school? After all the extra time _I've_ dedicated to you? It's disrespectful. Don't you respect me, Dean?"

Dean wishes his teacher had removed the gag so he could assure Mr Novak that he _did_ respect him. He hasn't misbehaved in class since he'd been given detention, he completes all his homework and hands it in on time, he obeys him even when there was no way for Mr Novak to know that he hadn't. He respects his teacher. He _fears_ his teacher.

"Whatever will your parents say?" Mr Novak asks him coolly. "I'm disappointed in you, Dean. I thought you enjoyed our little sessions."

_I do!_ Dean screams inside his head. He does, even when he doesn't. But all that comes out of his mouth is a desperate groan.

His teacher grabs his balls and squeezes, nails digging into the sensitive skin. "What if they decide my tutoring you is a waste of time?"

Mr Novak sounds almost angry, but as quickly as he'd grabbed Dean's balls he releases them "Perhaps an extra incentive is required," he muses aloud and given the sudden amusement in his tone Dean's terrified.

He removes the vibrator and cock ring and Dean's on the edge, so close, then he isn't _pushed_ over the edge in as much as he _stumbles_. Except it's not enough - there's nothing in his ass and nothing on his dick and he doesn't feel satisfied. Dean sobs, hips trying to thrust up into the air as he desperately seeks something, _anything_ that will give him the feeling of coming that leaves him feeling good.

"You're not coming again until you get a B - do I make myself clear?"

Dean whines, still craving the flood of pleasure he's been denied. "Yes, Sir."


End file.
